


A Different Sort of Dream

by Smallerthanlife



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallerthanlife/pseuds/Smallerthanlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin had grown up in constant fear of rape and the inevitable murder that would follow. It never occurred to her to prepare for wanted sex, especially not with someone that belonged to the very class of people she had grown to fear.</p><p>No rape in this, just heavy discussion of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Sort of Dream

Every day it was getting darker. 

Vin paced inside her room, trying to keep her mind on the mists, on the mystery of the Deepness. The meeting with Elend’s father had been fine. It had gone as well as they had hoped, better even. 

_Father was very fond of Skaa brothels._

Vin shook her head and tensed her hands into fists at her side. The mists. The mists were growing stronger every day. They were killing people now…

_I think that he liked how strong he felt by taking a girl while knowing that she would be killed for his passion._

She had known this about Elend’s father. He had explained this to her when she had asked him if he had slept with Skaa women. And, of course, his answer to that was just another thing to worry about. It wasn’t his fault. Vin had met his father and couldn’t imagine a 13 year old boy refusing his command when he presented Elend with the Skaa whore. He hadn’t know she would be killed afterwards. But still…. Vin collapsed to her bed with a groan of frustration.

She loved him. 

She loved Elend, a noble man. And when she kissed him her chest felt too full and her belly felt too empty and she wanted more. But even as she admitted desire to herself, an ugly twisting feeling speared through her chest.

All her life, the only time she had ever thought of sex was to avoid rape. Sex was equal to rape, and rape was equal to death. But the Lord Ruler was gone now. No one would kill her afterwards for fear that she would bear Elend’s child, and Elend would never, ever force her. She stood up, and moved to her desk, where she had set her vials. Next to her stock of metals, sat an entirely different vial.

 _You haven’t taken him to your bed, yet, have you child?_ Tindwyl had asked. When Vin had frozen and didn’t respond, she had presented her with the vial full of powder. _For afterwards. I assume you don’t want a child at the moment._ Vin opened the vial and brought it to her nose. The smell was strange, but not unpleasant. Could she do it? Sometimes she doubted that he even wanted her. She was boyish, dirty, and unsophisticated. Still, she had felt him, hard against her as they kissed. 

_I’ll take her tonight._ Straff’s voice came unbidden to her mind. _We’ll see if she calls out my name or yours while I’m…_ Vin set down the vial abruptly and closed her eyes. Elend had laughed after his father had said that, she reminded herself. Elend had found it ridiculous. Of course it was ridiculous. She would shoot a coin straight through his eye, crush his skull with her own, pewter-assisted bare hands, or bring the whole building down around them before it could happen.

Vin glanced towards the bed. Maybe she was exhausted enough now that she could sleep without the dreams, the ones where she was once again weak and inconsequential, and at the mercy of men like Straff Venture. She slowly eased up on the pewter she had been constantly burning to check. As she did, she felt the tiredness start to weight upon her. Quickly, she burned the metals remaining in her stomach. Once they were gone, she realized she really was tired, even more so than she had expected. How long had it been? A day and a half? Two? More? She took one of her vials and set it right beside her bed, just in case, and then as soon as her head touched the pillow, she was asleep.

As it turned out, she was not too tired to dream. However, the dream that she had was a much different sort that what she was used to. In her dream, she and Elend were kissing in his room. That feeling was there, a strange, aching void deep in her belly, but this time she did not try and push the feeling away. She let it grow and grow until it was near to taking over her entire body. Elend reached up, and worked a hand beneath her shirt, his touch so perfectly gentle yet firm as he ran his fingers over her breast. Vin felt a quick, involuntary twinge between her legs. Suddenly the dream shifted and they were falling to the bed, both inexplicably naked. In the dream, Vin lay stretched across the bed, and didn’t try to shrink or hide when Elend knelt over her and stroked her breasts, teasing her nipples. Agonizingly slowly, his hands stroked lower, and lower, until they were just about to dip between the folds of her labia. 

Naturally, that’s when she woke up.


End file.
